The Story of Sognation
A Dream and a New World In 2012, a young man named Mutahar started a YouTube channel, called SomeOrdinaryGamers. He became a success almost overnight, quickly building a massive community of loyal fans. For years, his community continued to grow and expand, and then one day in late 20XX, a large cluster of uncharted islands was discovered in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. During one of his streams, Mutahar had a long chat with his community about the possibility of starting their own country, free from the quickly deteriorating world around them. The response to his plan was overwhelming, and many of his users banded together with their leader to make this dream a reality. A year later, during a wild winter snowstorm, Mutahar and his users gathered together on the docks of Ontario, Canada, preparing to set out on their voyage. He had only one request for his community, that they would abandon the vices and habbits of the material world, returning to a Middle Ages state of technology to prevent their country from becoming the very thing they were trying to avoid. The trip was long and treacherous, but within a few days at sea, their galleon arrived at the largest of the countries, specially reserved for them by friends Mutahar had in the exploration team. Upon their landing, Mutahar summoned his followers by the light of a bonfire, officially courdoning off plots of land to individuals, dividing this mass of forests, rivers, and mountains, into provinces, all to be governed by one of his five original moderators on his old Twitch.tv livestream. He called these five moderators, the Faithful Five, and granted each of them the power to govern a region of this country, now called Sognation. He also gave one slice of land to FlakyPorcupine, and kept one for himself as he was elected by the overwhelming majority to become the Mutaking. After this speech, the Faithful Five moderators-Nightsbladeoftruth, TeamSkyward, Sir Areis, Auron, and Wolfbane-set out into the wild, untamed land, staking their claim in this new land. Nights founded the province of Gothika, TeamSkyward founded Thunderclap, Sir Areis founded New Alexandria, Auron founded the land of Auronia, and Wolfbane chose to protect the Mutaking by residing in the labyrinthine forests of the Jaded Gardens surrounding the Mutacastle. Unrest Five years after the founding of Sognation, the Mutaking summoned his Faithful Five Moderators, as well as a small band of former friends of Sir Areis: Numinextra, Fafeman, Maleicus, and JoeInferno, for a voyage into the recently discovered Fire Caves of Sognation beneath the Mutacastle. They set out one rainy morning into the cavernous catacombs beneath the home of the Mutaking, soon stumbling upon a strange room...a Shrine. Within the ancient shrine, they found five glowing orbs, all encircling a shining golden crystal. Amazed by the discovery, the band of explorers approached the shrine, and were instantly struck with terrifying images of an apocalyptic wasteland that was a barely recognizable Sognation. One man stood above the destruction, the five orbs around him, a man that smiled with malice, and one they identified as Numinextra. They watched as Lord Numinextra's allies attack Sognation, laying waste to the land and slaying not only the Faithful Five, but also the Mutaking and his wife, StrawberryPieLette. In response and to avoid the immient apocalypse, the Mutaking stole the Orbs of Unity, giving one to each of the Faithful Five while keeping the crystal to himself, leaving Numinextra with nothing. Lord Nightsbladeoftruth received the Orb of Truth, Lord Teamskyward received the Orb of Tranquility, Sir Areis received the Orb of Ideals, Lord Auron received the Orb of Governance, and Lord Wolfbane received the Orb of Neutrality. Upon the removal of the crystals, there was an explosion of light and heat, and upon the return to peace, Numinextra and his crew stood among the charred corpses of their exploration party. Now alone, they found their way out of the catacombs and into the light, in shock and stunned by what had so recently occurred. The next day, they were alarmed to find the Mutaking and the Faithful Five calling a summit in the courtyard of the Mutacastle, despite their supposed deaths. Alert for deceit, Numinextra and his allies trudged to the site, astounded to find the Mutaking and his Mods not only alive, but looking healthier than ever. The Mutaking announced that the Fire Caves of Sognation were forbidden to be entered by anyone, and sealed off the only entrance by way of explosives that they created. Sognation itself had been dying for some time, its residents had stumbled across disease and lack of growth in crops, but all of a sudden, crops were growing, cattle were reproducing faster than ever, and diseases seemed to become quick to overcome. Even with all this success, the seeds of envy continued to grow and develop, to fester deep in the stomach and heart of Numinextra, he had been all but abandoned by the Mutaking and the mods, even his so-called 'friend', Sir Areis. A plan began to develop then, to restore power by staking a piece of land for himself. Under the cover of darkness, he attacked various capitals of Sognation, attacking swiftly and fatally in a medieval blitzkrieg. Many perished in the stream of attacks, the series lasting a little under a week. When the Mutaking and the Mods began to hunt for the perpetrators, and Numinextra discovered that his coup had left damning evidence, he searched for a scapegoat, stumbling, one evening, upon Sir Areis who was using some kind of supernatural power to bring to life his thought-to-be-fictious friends, whom he had called 'tulpa'. Numinextra watched in awe as Rainbow Dash, Ruby the Dolphin, Spyro the Dragon, Terrias the Servine, and Cynder the Dragon appeared from out of thin air in explosions of light and heat, setting the surrounding area alight. He smiled as a new plan hatched in his head. Numinextra confronted Sir Areis on the attack, aware that the Mods were nearby, approaching to recruit Sir Areis for the hunt. Sir Areis denied any involvement in the attacks, but Numinextra singled out Sir Areis' friends, announcing that he was already abusing this mysterious power the Orb explosions had seem to given them. Out of rage, Sir Areis attacked Numinextra, but the former was unfamiliar with the true extent of his power, and he fell before the young Russian. Quickly recovering, Sir Areis attacked again, this time unleashing his true power and quickly besting Numinextra and his allies. As Sir Areis prepared to issue the coup de grace, the Mods arrived, attacking and overwhelming Sir Areis, subduing him before imprisoning him in an old hospital, supposedly haunted, that they had named the 'Pyre Asylum'. With Sir Areis having fallen, New Alexandria, too, began to die. Crops and animals were struck with unknown diseases and died or yielded nothing, civilians fell ill, passing away within hours after showing signs of illness. A plague had torn through the land, and some cursed Sir Areis, accusing their former lord for placing a curse on the land following his defeat, while others cursed the rest of the Faithful Five, accusing them of placing the plague upon them. The Changing of the Guard Numinextra and his allies attacked New Alexandria in an attempt to lay siege to it and stake their own territory. The Faithful Five had abandoned their former comrade, and now watched on without emotion as New Alexandria was torn apart by Numinextra's crew...but the land still held, and those faithful to Sir Areis managed to fight off Numinextra's invasion force, at the cost of thousands. Being a soldier and well aware of his limitations, Numinextra retreated to find an easier target, realizing that there was no way he could take a piece of land without yielding the power possessed by the Mods. Numinextra sneaked into the Mutacastle one night, finding the Mutaking and attacking him. The Mutaking managed to defend himself, but Numinextra pressed harder and harder until the Mutaking finally submitted. In exchange for sparing his life, Numinextra demanded the Mutaking to surrender most of his power, and the Mutaking surrendered the Essence of Unity. In control of a piece of the Mutaking's almighty, almost godlike power, Numinextra absorbed it, feeling the power of the Orb flood through his veins, as he christened his newfound power, the Orb of Deception. Supernatural power fueling him, Numinextra surrendered a small portion of his godhood to his allies, and they attacked the land of Wikiria. They were met by Auron upon entering the land, who had found the badly wounded Mutaking, and had been ordered, with a vengeance, to stop Numin once and for all. Using the power of the Orb of Deception, Numin handicapped Auron, delving into the young man's mind and rewriting his loyalties. His influence over Auron would be temporary, but Numin consulted two of his lieutenants, Truefiremac and Staz_charlie_blood, ordering them to construct a machine that could not only be in close proximity to Auron, but could continue to hold control over his loyalties and intentions. Surrendering yet another piece of his nearly limitless power, Numinextra saw his two allies off as they began construction on Moobot before he continued his assault on Wikiria. He attacked swiftly and en masse, spearheading the assault on the various settlements of Wikiria, each with their own Mayor, before attacking the capital of Porcupinacus itself. After a long and drawn out fight through the last of Wikiria's elite soldiers, Numin trudged into the castle of Wikiria's governor, FlakyPorcupine, who had been given a shard of power from the Mutaking to be used to raise to immortality, and become a God of Nature like the rest of the Faithful Five. The battle was long and trying, nearly sapping the almost limitless strength of both parties, but FlakyPorcupine finally went down and was slayed by Numinextra. Wikiria in tatters, Numinextra razed Porcupinacus, birthing the Bolshevik Badlands, and plotting how he would eventually slay the Faithful Five and overthrow the Mutaking. The Thousand Year War 500 years after the slaying of Lord FlakyPorcupine, Numinextra recruited an aspiring general, Sonicthehedge, on a mission to overthrow the Mutaking. Relieving a fragment of his power to ascend Sonicthehedge to a God status, the insane general attacked the Mutacastle, quietly sneaking through the complex and overthrowing the Mutaking, imprisoning him in the Abyss before taking on the identity of the Mutaking, using the Powers of Deception to twist Queen StrawberryPieLette's mind into believing he was the real, true Mutaking. For many centuries, Sonicthehedge ruled the Realm of the Mutaking, watching as little by little, the Faithful Five Mods, their power rooted in the Mutaking's, began to descend into madness, and the 'Darkness' began to enshroud the land, corrupting the various provinces and converting them into fiery wastelands. Auronia, now called the Bovine Plateau, and New Alexandria were the first to fall, thanks to the already manipulated and weak state of the Mods lording over them. Many centuries of containment in the haunted Pyre Asylum, isolated from the world, had begun to drive Sir Areis into true insanity, while Auron, fully under the strong influence of Moobot, was a different kind of insane. One thousand years following the destruction of Wikiria, which, according to the history books of Sognation, was the catalyst of the Thousand Year War, a band of newcomers arrived in Sognation, their destinies set to end the civil unrest and to restore order to the wartorn land. They fought valiantly throughout the Bolshevik Badlands, slaying each of Numinextra's lieutenants before fighting the lord himself. In an effort to spare his life and corrupt the heroes to do his bidding, Lord Numinextra offered them a different path, crafting lies to convince them that the only way to restore order was to slay the Faithful Five and the Mutaking. The heroes blindly fought through the other regions, setting Sir Areis free and slaying the mods, who were weakened from their immortal states by the rapidly diminishing health of the Mutaking and the ever-encroaching corruption, before they finally confronted Sonicthehedge, easily taking him down in battle and trudging through the Fire Caves of Sognation, and to the Mutabunker, constructed by the Mutaking long ago. They found the Mutaking in the abyss and were informed of the truth of Numinextra's deceit and were given the choice by the Lord of Deception to either slay the Mutaking and rule alongside him, or to fall to Lord Numinextra's blade. The Heroes chose to slay Lord Numinextra, accomplishing the deed and finally releasing the Mutaking and the Faithful Five, now spirits imprisoned in the Orbs of Unity, from their immortal binds, allowing their spirits to rest in peace at last. Before fading away, the Mutaking granted his blessing to the Heroes, giving them the power to restore order to Sognation at last, and to start a new era of peace and union. Great Commander Alex Vaughn (talk) 17:39, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Like What You Just Read? More Stories by Author Sir Areis Lionheart! ~''The Legend of Spyro: Cynder's Beginning (CYN)'' ~Pokemon OBSIDIAN Black ~''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Blood Knight's Retreat'' ~''The Storm'' ~''The Soldier's Return'' ~Call of Duty - Dark Secrets ~R.E.M ~'''The Story of Sognation ''' ~RUN.exe ~''??? (Secret Planned Creepypasta ;)) ~???'' (Secret Planned Creepypasta ;)) Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:DO NOT DELETE Category:Original Story Category:Crossover Category:Real Life Category:MLP Category:Legend of Spyro (series) Category:Pokemon Category:Fan Work Category:Fanfiction Category:Fangame